A Devil has Stolen My Heart
by PurpleAngel5000
Summary: A young angelic Rinna has fallen in love with a certain infamous half demon named Dante. Though she knows her people wouldn't approve of her relationship with Dante. Can she convince her people in giving Dante a chance?
1. Prologue

_**Hey everybody! So, I decided to come up with another Dante romance thing going on. It just popped in my head. Lol. I know, I feel really unprepared. Well... I'm telling u now, I don't plan on updating every "five minutes." I have alot to do. Nothing personal. Its just testing is next week. And Im SO NOT READY for that. XD Anywho... here I go!**_

Prologue

In all my years of existing in this world; both worlds. The human and angel world. I've never thought I'd fallen in love with a devil. I used to hear all sorts of horrid things about these kinds of creatures. That they were cold-blooded and evil. Their hearts empty and shallow like the end of a kitty pool. All they knew was evil unruly things. My mother and father, who are rulers of an angel kingdom, warned me about these creatures. They told me to stay away from them at all costs.

All my life I've felt nothing but fear and hatred for these demons. But this one is.. different. He's not like any other demon I've seen or heard about. Sure he can be a bit rowdy at times, but his heart is filled with pure gold. He doesn't care about himself like most demons do. I like that about him.

But I know they won't understand him as I do. They'd only see him as a cold-blooded demon that brings pain and suffering to others. They're wrong. I learned for myself that they're not all bad. Not all have a black hole for a heart.

And I see now that my perspective for demons was wrong. All that I was told was a lie. Though it was against my kind to fall in love with a demonic race. If I do take such actions, they'd shun me for sure. Such disapproval would my father bring.

But, is that a bad thing? Can falling in love with a devil be so wrong?

_**Okay, so that's the starter. The adventure starts on chapter one. :) Hope you guys like this so far. Hopefully I can make it longer. Might post the first chapter either today or tomorro. Don't know cuz i got practice later so.. Yea. Please read and review! :)**_


	2. Chapter 1: White Feathers

_**Hey! So, here's my first chapter. I didn't have that much homework so.. Luck U! :) If there's anything I need to work on like my grammar or something let me know. Cuz I'm not a big professional writer so.. I only follow so many rules. XD. Well, wish me luck!**_

Chapter 1: White Feathers

I slowly began to open my eye lids, revealing my blue-green irises. The bright light began to shine from between my golden curtains. I sat up and began to stretch out my arms. I inhaled with a deep breath as I began to spread my wings out. They stretched beyond my arms' length. I exhaled and my wings returned to their original place behind my back.

I removed the covers and hopped out of bed. My golden night-gown flowed with my movement as I got out of bed. I slowly began to walk over to my curtains. I grabbed a hold of each individual curtain and pulled them apart; revealing the morning horizon that looked a lot like the evening horizon. I had a full view of the Sun's arrival. The sky filled with a beautiful sky-blue, orange, and a plush pink. I also detected a hint of magenta.

I sighed at the view in amazement. I see this scenery every day, but I never get tired of it. I just can't get enough of it. I tend to love everything nature has to offer. But, I've never been beyond the Sun's horizon. My mother and father told me that it was forbidden. But they've never explained to me why. I'd never question them about it. It'll probably just give them another reason to keep me away. But hopefully, they'd reconsider. Soon, I'll be taking over the throne. But I have to know my kingdom in and out. They might let me visit over the horizon. I wonder what its like and more importantly, what makes it so "forbidden?"

My thoughts shattered as I heard someone enter through my big golden doors. I turned to see my mother already dressed in her angelic gown. She was wearing the necklace and ring my father had given her a long time ago.

"Oh, you're awake," she said as if she'd never seen me awake at this hour before.

"I always wake up early," I replied. I turned my attention back to the Sun, which was already half way lifted across the sky.

"Oh, I know dear. I'm just trying to make conversation." She began walking towards me. She put her gentle hands on my shoulders. "So, are you ready for your up coming coronation?" she gave me a heart warming smile.

My face lighten up with excitement. "Well, of course I am! I was born ready," I assured her.

She took her hands off my shoulders. "Well, good." She put them on her hips. Because there's a lot we have to go over."

I gave her a ready nod. I had to bring up my question, though. It was now or never.

"Umm, actually mom.. I was wondering." I started.

"Yes?"

"Since I'm going to be ruler of the throne soon, and I'm taking control of the entire kingdom inside and out..." I paused.

"Exactly where does the kingdom stop actually?" I decided to take a different approach.

My mom gave me a weird look. "Well half way across from the horizon of course," she answered as if it were a rhetorical question.

"Oh, good! Because.. I was just wondering if you would consider me going on a little visit to the horizon?" My voice became small and timid at that last part.

My mom's expression began to tense up. "I don't know.." she looked down at the marbled floor. "Perhaps you should discuss this with your father."

I knew she would say that. And "discussing with my father" usually led up to an absolute "No!" But I had to try.

"Okay," my voice sounding a bit disappointed.

My mother looked at me sympathetically. "I'll try and convince him," she said to me with that same smile.

My face lit up the entire room. I jumped up and hugged her. "Oh, thank you mother!"

She embraced my hug. After wards, she let me go and headed out of my room.

I can't believe I was going to see beyond the horizon for the first time! I was so excited I could hardly breath! But I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me. I had to remain calm. There's still the matter of convincing my father into letting me go. I'm sure my mother would handle it.

Shaking with excitement, I spread my white fluffy wings and flew around the room. I headed towards my closet and got out my gown and set it on my bed. I flew into my bathroom to freshen up, leaving a trail of white sparkling feathers behind me.

**_Okay, so how did you like it? I know, its a bit short, but who cares! XD Next chapter will hopefully be posted tomorro. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think. :)_**


	3. Chapter 2: Please Father?

_**I know, I know! Why didn't I update.. I was busy okay? There! Lol. Plus testing is starting tomorro! Ahhhhhhh! I'm so... not excited..Anyway... This iz bout u guys. I'm updating now as we speak. So... Yea. Ur welcome or something.. lol.**_

Chapter 2: Please Father?

I came out of the bathroom, refreshed and ready. I hovered over the marble floor, leaving a trail of water droplets. I headed over to my dresser and grabbed my brush. I began brushing my wet blonde hair. When my mother used to brush my hair, she'd tell me I'd have the , softest hair that she'd ever laid fingers on. I'd always ask why. She'd say it's because God has blessed me with these features. I'd always smile when she told me that. She'd make me feel beautiful all the time. Even though my childhood years were gone, I would reminisce from time to time. I loved being a child. But I'm eight-teen now. I had to move on sooner or later.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath as I thought about my six year-old stage. I opened my eyes and slowly exhaled. I was starting to get chills. I needed to get my gown on or risk freezing to death.

I hovered back over to my bed and got dressed. My gown was made of a silk white texture. Golden stitches went along the sides of it. Around my waist was a golden sting that tied completely around and the ends of the string hung about. On my right strap, was a white rose. I went back over to my dresser and pulled out my jewelry box. I took out a few golden bangles and a diamond ring.

I was given this ring by my former suitor my dad found for me to marry. I've never gotten close to him as he is to me. I never really liked the idea of my father picking a suitor for me to marry. Why am I wearing this ring if I don't love him. Well, it would please my father if I wore it. I just couldn't say no in front of him. To be honest, I'm not attracted by material items. Sure they're nice, but that's not what makes up the qualities of a person.

I stepped into my golden slippers and headed for the doors. To my surprise, the doors opened rather fiercely. My eyes widen and my mouth slightly open. I was shocked to see my suitor paying me a visit so unexpectedly. He gave a sincere face after witnessing my shock.

"I'm sorry my love, I hadn't realized you were behind the doors." He grabbed my hand and gave a gentle kiss upon its surface.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. He knew how to be a real gentle man at most times.

"It's alright Fang," I put my other hand through my slightly wet hair. It was a little curly from the water. "I just finished getting ready."

He stared me down and acknowledged my appearance. "Well, you look beautiful as always." His green eyes staring into my blue-green irises. I couldn't help but blush. I hated when he made me feel like that! I'd start feeling guilty because I don't share the same feelings as him. But I'm unsure if he does feel that way towards me. Is it because of my father, or is his affection true?

My thoughts shattered as he grabbed my hands. I jumped a bit and looked up towards him.

"You okay?" he asked me. I noticed the way his black hair shined in the light. I remembered the Sun and turned around to see it had finally reached its destination.

"Rinna?" he tried again. I turned my attention back to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him.

"Great, lets head out then, shall we?" he pulled my hand and I began to follow behind him.

"Wait!" I stopped.

"What is it?" he asked in confusion. I hesitated for a bit. Should I tell him where I was going, or at least planning to go?

"Umm... where are we going... exactly?" I started "beating around the bush."

"I was hopping we can go for a nice walk," she suggested with a smile. I could have sworn I saw a gleam in his eye.

"Well..." I started. "I was hopping to take a trip over the horizon," I confessed. "I've already asked for mother's permission and she said she'd consult with father about it."

He gave a fatherly look. "I don't know, it can get dangerous if your not properly guarded." he said.

I mentally rolled my eyes. I hated when he get's like this.

"How about you come along?" I suggested. I'd do anything to get him to let me go visit.

"Hmm.. How about I consult with your father about letting you go. I'll just tell him that you'll be staying with me.

"You'll do that?" I asked.

"Anything for you," he smiled again. I couldn't help but blush again. _Damn it! He did it again! _I cursed to myself.

"Okay, lets go!" It was my turn to drag him. I grabbed him hand and headed out towards the door in incredible speed. The force from our wings caused my doors to close. We left a trail of matching white feathers behind.

I started slowing down and soon we just began hovering over the floor. We headed down the stairs and made a left down the hall. On the walls were glass framed pictures of family portraits. I stare at them all the time when I walk(or fly) down this hall. Fang didn't seem to be to interested in them. He had his eyes on the back of my head. I felt the tip of his nose come in contact with my hair, and pretty soon I felt a force full sniff. I rolled my eyes.

We came across two big fancy door; much like mine. Fang pushed them open, revealing my parents; who seemed to be engaged in a fierce conversation. They were sitting upon their thrones chatting away. We hovered above the red carpet and soon reached them. They were still chatting away.

"Dear, she can take care of herself. She's eight-teen after all," I heard my mom say.

"I know, but this is her first time visiting. She's not aware of that land," I flinched at my father's comment.

He made me seem like I was a helpless virgin. Not physically, just mentally. I know I've never been familiar with that place, but if they let me go, they'd see I don't need any protection.

They were still going at it. This was getting more than annoying. Fang stepped in front of me. He gave a loud "AHEM!" signaling my parents that we were standing there the whole time.

They whipped their heads around to see us standing there. My hands folded upon my chest and Fang standing up straight with a rather cocky expression. I could have sworn I saw red in their faces.

"Oh! Hello. We were just... discussing... mommy and daddy stuff," my mother said.

"Actually, we came to ask of your permission," Fang confessed.

"Oh?" my father raised an eye brow.

"I'd be honored to escort your daughter to the horizon." Escort? I didn't want him to come in the first place! Let alone "babysit" me!

My mother and father looked at each other and then back at us.

"You feel that you're up for it? It can be danger lurking around," my father said.

"I assure you sir, I wouldn't let anything lay a finger on her," he said a bit stern.

My father put some thought into it. As long as I had someone guarding me, he was sure to say yes. And sure enough..

"Well, alright." ...he did. "I trust you with my daughter. After all, you are my future son-in-law." My father smiled. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Thank you sir," he said.

I ran up and hugged my father and then my mother. "Thank you both!" They returned my hugs.

I took a look at Fang. He still had that same smirk. To my and his surprise, I ran up and hugged him. He embraced my hug. My parents were smiling at the scene. What was I _doing_? Noticing this I quickly removed my self from him.

"Ugh.. y-you ready?" I asked.

"Ready when you are," he said in a confident voice. My face revealed its red blush once again. _Damn it_!

_**Soo... how'd you like it? She get's to finally go! How bout that?.. Lol. Hope u liked it! Please review. :)**_


	4. Chapter 3: My First Visit

_**I'm BACK! Lol. But seriously though.. Just started testing today. First part was English. And it was pretty easy! Good 4 me! Lol. Anywhoo.. hope u like this chapter. :)**_

Chapter 3: My First Visit

I couldn't believe I was actually going! More importantly I couldn't believe Fang actually convinced my father into letting me go. I hate to say it, but I'm actually grateful. I know I'd have to repay him sooner or later. I'll probably regret it, but it is the right thing to do.

I eagerly flew down the same hall way where I came from. Fang was right behind me. When we got to the corner, I took a sharp right turn. This hall way was a bit longer than the previous hall. Just down this hall were two silver doors. I was just about to open the doors when Fang stopped me.

"Allow me," he said. He pushed open the two doors, revealing two Pegasus; one white and the other a cream-orange attached to a golden-yellow chariot. They just finished eating out of their feeding bags. I went over to the first on the left and removed its bag. Fang removed the other.

These are my pet Pegasus, Snow and Sun. They were given to me every since I was little. They've been by my side all this time. Whenever I'd feel sad or mad, I'd come and see them.

"Hey! How's my little snow flake?" I gave baby talk to Snow. I turned to see Sun. "And what about you Ms Sunshine?" Sun gave a mild neigh.

I looked up to see Fang smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

"They're like your babies," he mocked. I glared at him.

"Well, they are kinda. More like my sisters."

His expression began to light up a bit. "Well, I think its cute." he leaned in closer to me.

Ugh! This wasn't the time for that! But I immediately began to blush again. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Ugh... not the time," I told him. Before I could turn away from him, he grabbed me by my arms and looked deeper into my eyes. His green eyes looked like a field of luscious grass that flew gently in the breeze. My tensed expression began to lighten up. I lowered my eyes from wide to calm. I couldn't help but gaze int his eyes. Another gleam shined in his pupil. He had me finally. I gave a mind flinch when he began moving in closer to me. I couldn't move. I just kept still. Moments later he was just inches away. I had no choice but to give in. He had finally let my guard down. I closed my eyes and awaited my punishment.

"Yeah, your right," he said.

I opened an eye to see him stop right in front of me. I was relieved yet disappointed and down right pissed. First he makes me stare at him, then he fakes a kiss upon me? Who the hell does he think he is? Doesn't he know not to mess with a woman's emotions? Well in my case, a young woman.

"I am?" I blurted out. He gave a confused look at my comment.

"I mean... Of course I am!" I corrected.

He began walking towards Sun and began to pet her. I couldn't help but notice Sun giving an uncomfortable look towards his touch.

"We should get going," he said.

"Yeah," I said a bit cold. I walked over near Snow's side and stepped onto the chariot. Fang sat on the other side and grabbed a-hold of Snow and Sun's strings.

My eyes widen and I smacked his hand away. "What are you doing?!" I asked in a hostile mood.

"Grabbing the controls," he said as if it were that obvious.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm driving, not you." I pointed a finger at his chest.

"Okay, okay! Relax. I just figured I'd drive. But their your horses so go ahead."

I gave a scowl towards his comment on Snow and Sun being "horses" when they were more than that.

"Their Pegasus," I said sternly.

"Right he said.

Just ahead was a take off road; much like an air port. I grabbed a-hold of the strings and whipped them; signaling Snow and Sun to take off. And so they did. They reached the end of the road and leaped into the air. Their wings began to flap in unison. Soon we were off to the skies. Just miles ahead was the horizon. I couldn't wait to see what adventure lies ahead.

In just 45 minutes, we reached the horizon. We landed on a near by cloud. I set the strings aside and stepped in front of Snow and Sun.

"I'll be back you guys. Stay safe." I rubbed their heads and mains. They responded and rubbed their heads against my arms. I couldn't help but return the gesture. I wrapped my arms around both of their necks and hugged them tightly. Finally I released them and started walking towards Fang.

"Well, lead the way," I told Fang.

He nodded and grabbed my hand. He started walking me towards the horizon. I couldn't believe how different it looked. Up close, it looked like a row of ice and dust mixed with orange, pink, and a light blue. Just like from afar. It was so amazing. I couldn't wait to explore more.

"Well, now you've seen it c'mon," Fang started to head back.

By instinct, I refused to go. "What? That can't be it!" I exclaimed.

"No, that's pretty much it," he assured me.

"I know there's just more beyond this horizon! Why else would it be so forbidden?"

Fang looked at me sternly. "I promised your dad I would protect you."

"I understand that, but it'll be fine. You'll be standing by me the whole time."

He looked down at the cloud we were standing on. I know he didn't want to risk putting me in danger but I had to see for myself just what's beyond this horizon. He looked back at me with a less tense expression.

"Alright, I'll take you. Only if you stay by me at all times!" he told me.

I nodded in agreement. He grabbed a-hold of my hand again and led me to the horizon. He raised a hand over the horizon's glittery wall and a light shined from his hand. A white light in the shape of a door formed. He began walking inside it and I followed.

Soon we reached the other side. My smile faded away as I looked upon the scenery before me. I couldn't believe my eyes. All around the background completely changed. Instead of a heavenly scenery it was a terrifying hell. There were trees that seemed dead and lifeless with no leaves. And all over the ground was dust and ashes. Up ahead were a pile of bones lying around. There were more piles miles ahead. I jumped as I turned to my right to see a big skeleton body lying there life-less and dry. The skeleton looked to be in the shape of an unfamiliar animal.

I held my heart to my chest as I pictured what dreadful creature could have existed in this world. I had a pretty good idea why this place was so forbidden.

* * *

_I landed in a near by tree with my sword held high in my hand. I slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed a-hold of the tree so I could maintain my balance. I looked over and saw the blood still stained on my hand. I looked own and saw my chest was half way covered in blood. Demon blood actually. I just finished off these last few. Its been hell trying to survive in this dreadful place. Everywhere I turn there are demons_ I paused. _

_I looked down to see a pair of wings flapping about. They didn't look like any ordinary wings. No, they were the wings of an angel. They were white and clean; nothing I've ever seen before. Nothing here ever stays clean. I inched my head a bit closer to get another look. _

_My next clue was something golden. It had a curly volume and had a golden blonde color. It reminded me of macaroni. Damn it! This is no time to be getting hungry! _

_I moved in even closer. This time I had an advantage. And I had to say, I was quite pleased with the results. Beyond all that curly yellow and white fluffy wings was a pretty angelic face. Her eyes had a blue-greenish color. And her lips had a plush pink. They reminded me of cotton candy. I'd sure like to taste em. What the fuck am I talking about? I gotta control myself. Now where was I?_

_Just as I was about to redeem my current thinking, I saw another pair of wings. They weren't as clean as the other pair. I cocked my head over once too many and rolled my eyes at the site of a man with black hair standing next to her. Damn, she's got a man. Just my luck. _

_My eyes widen at the sight of her pushing him off just as he was about to come in contact with her. Ha, guess he isn't as smooth as he thinks he is. I leaned in more to catch more of the action. Unaware of my loose grip, I slipped off of the tree and fell straight on the ground. _

_"What was that?" I hear her say in fear. Damn it! Her voice is as cute as she is._

**_Well hope you enjoyed. Hope u didnt fall asleep or nothing. I needed to introduce Dante sooner or later so. Yea.. Thanks 4 reading! :)_**


	5. Chapter 4: Icy Blue Eyes

**_I know... Where the HELL have I been?! Lol. Sorry, got a little caught up in the moment of passing all of my classes. Supposed to be working on my English assignments. But who cares? This is just like English class. Lol. Anywho.. hope u guys r enjoying the story so far. Just been pretty busy. Got my school T-shirt last week. Their so... UGLY! Lol. But seriously, its story time! Hope u like it!_**

Chapter 4: Icy Blue Eyes

I stiffened up a bit at the realization if me clinging onto Fang like a scared little child. It wasn't like me to get so scared so easily. But with this scene seeming so threatening I can't help but feel paranoid.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked. Guess he didn't hear anything. Great, I must be going crazy.

"Oh, it was probably nothing," I assured him letting go of his arm. The truth was, I wanted to go explore some more. And I couldn't do that with him thinking I'm scared to go off alone. Besides, I can take care if myself.

"Umm..." I began. "You think I could go explore some more on my own?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if you get attacked or...?"

"You'll be able to rescue me on time, won't you?" I showed my big cutesy eyes. They were as bright as they could be.

"Yeah well... oh alright," he eased up. He grabbed my chin gently. "Just be careful," he said softly.

"I will. Don't worry!" I nodded. I turned and headed off.

The sound came pretty close. It was about three-feet east from here. I heard a few branches tear, too. Was something; or someone hiding in the trees?

I kept walking looking from side to side. I turned to my right and saw some awfully dry-looking trees. I noticed a branch was chipped off. This must be the right spot. I began to flap my wings and flew up to the tree. I began examining the chipped branch. It look like some weight was put on it. I looked down and saw not only the other part of the branch, but a small puddle of blood.

I flew back down to the ground and crouched down to examine the blood. I dipped two fingers into the blood puddle. I brought my fingers up to my nose and sniffed the blood. I winced a little at the scent. The smell was unfamiliar. It definitely wasn't from a human. So it must have been a demon. Maybe it was attacked. No, there would have been a bigger sound than just the branch. Maybe someone was injured. That had to be it. I slowly began to rise. I noticed the blood leading directly forward. Up ahead was a menacing looking forest filled with the same dry-looking trees.

So this person or thing must be resting somewhere. Now was my chance! I flew over the bloody trail into the forest. I'm sure I wasn't too far from where Fang was. Besides, I'll be fine.

* * *

_I hid myself in a few dry bushes to catch my breath. That was hell-a close! I would of been caught for sure. I'm sure I'll be safe for now. Just as my hopes were held high, my body began to shudder as I heard the sound of a twig snap. Shit! Did they follow me? I lowed my head down and stiffened up. I felt their energy getting closer. It was only one of them. I peered through an opening and couldn't believe my eyes. I was shocked yet relieved._

* * *

I began walking slowly through the forest. It was getting a little creeped out. How can anyone live in a place like this? I jumped when I heard a rustle. I turned to see a bush shaking. I cautiously began walking towards the bush. I know this was dangerous and that a monster could be hiding in there. But it could be who I was looking for. I noticed that same trail of blood surrounded near the bush. This could be it. I bent down and looked through the bush. I couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, a pair of icy blue eyes blinked and soon joined me in a staring contest.

"H-hello?" I appeared timid. The eyes still stared. I inched forward and grabbed a few leaves to get a better look.

The eyes widen and fell revealing a white shining substance. It looked like hair. So it was a person? Whoever this person is, they sure do have some pretty hair. I started reaching towards the hair, but stopped in my tracks. What if this person was dangerous? What if the blood came from someone else? What if this person killed somebody?! Or what if this person was in danger? What if he or she is hiding in fear? I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to find out. I began reaching out again. I felt an energy wave over my hand. It was getting stronger and stronger. Finally, I grabbed onto a leaf and pulled it back.

The hair began moving upward. Then came the eyes. I pulled some more leaves out of the way. I saw a piece of red fabric. I looked more and saw a neck and chin. This person was too muscular to be a woman. So it had to be a man. I inched more into the bush.

"H-hello?" I finally built up the courage to call out to the strange man. I felt him move forward. I flinched about at his sudden movement, but sighed to relax myself.

But before I could see the man's face, I was grabbed by my wrist. "H-hey! Wha..."

"Where were you?" Fang looked me straight in the eye. n"I was worried."

I turned to look back at the bush. Who was he?

"C'mon, we have to get back," Fang began dragging me. I didn't fight back. Instead, I trailed off staring at that bush while Fang dragged me by my wrist like a little child.

**_Sorry I took so long to update. But how'd u like it? Good? Let me know. Hope u enjoyed! :)_**


	6. Chapter 5: Going Back

**_Hey! Thanks 4 the reviews. Hope u guys arent disappointed cuz i hadnt updated. Never mind u have every right to be. Lol. I hope u can 4 give me, I've been very busy with my school work. I hav two weeks left and I need my grades to be good. That way I get a new cell phone! :) I know I made Dante seem kinda "shy" but that waznt wat I waz going 4 just lettin u kno. I kno Dante iz a manly az ever so work with me here! LOL. Anywhoo.. hope u enjoy. :)_**

Chapter 5: Going Back

I stormed up to my room and locked my door. Usually, a normal girl would be upset and storm up to her room because of a break up, or an F on a quiz. Or her parents said no on a new cell phone. Or maybe they wouldn't let her go out with her friends. But, I wasn't upset over little things like that. I was confused and puzzled. What happened to that man? And was he demon related? If so, how come he didn't take advantage of my curiosity? He could have killed me or grabbed me through the bush where he'd have me in his clutches! But then again, he seemed calm and still. He never made a noise of pain or a sign that said he was dangerous. He just stared at me with those... icy-blue eyes.

I blinked at my thoughts. No, I don't know much about him. I can't get into things so quickly. I haven't even "seen" him yet! I looked at my clock. It was three minutes til twelve mid-night. I was up pretty late. All this thinking has kept me up quite a while. But I couldn't go to sleep! I had to find something to help me fall asleep.

I took a look in my dresser drawer on the bottom right and looked inside. I reached inside and grabbed a book with a golden front and back cover. The words were printed in cursive letters. This book was one of my favorites. It's a romance novel. It's about a princess named Iridessa who falls in love with a boy named Yo-Han. Though Yo-Han is plagued with a curse that happens only at night. But Iridessa's love still grows deeply for him each day. Its pretty good. I'm only halfway done with the book. I can't wait to get to the end.

I grabbed my book and headed towards my bed. I pulled the covers back, opened my book to the last page I was on, and began reading. About ten minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I whipped my head around.

"Rinna, you alright in there?" I heard Fang's voice.

"C... hold on a sec," I just remembered I locked the door and got out of bed to open it for him.

I finally opened up revealing Fang with his concerned look.

"Hey Fang. I'm doing fine. Just... catching up on my reading is all."

"Oh I see. That's good. It is pretty late. And you stormed off on your own without a word." I gave a blush and looked the other way.

"Oh! Yeah, I guess I was just tired is all. It was a pretty exciting day."

Fang nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was. Well I hope you get your rest. Night," he stroked my cheek with his hand. My face turned to its usual rose red. I watch as Fang left and returned to his room. It took me a while to notice he was gone. I shook my head to wake me from my gaze. _Damn it! He did it again! _I closed my door and continued my reading.

_I dazed off into a deep sleep. Though I was breathing heavier and heavier by the second. I saw myself laying on the ground. It was pitch black. I began to wake up and stretched out my arms with a loud yawn. I blinked a few times, then I swished my head around to see where I was. _

_"H-hello?" I appeared cautiously. I was utterly confused. The background around me began fading into a lighter scene. Up ahead were some trees that looked awfully familiar. I stood up slowly looking out ahead._

_"Where am I?" I said under my breath. I took a few steps back and bumped into something hard. I winced a bit at the hard feeling on my back. I turned to see something big and white. It was a little stained with yellow. I stepped back in horror as I witnessed the site of a huge skeleton. This was the same skeleton I saw earlier! _

_I looked back and saw those same dry-looking trees and the one that had the broken branch. I felt something wet. I looked down at my feet and saw a puddle of blood. Suddenly, a gang of ugly-looking creatures were surrounding me. They stared at me menacingly with sharp teeth and yellow eyes. A few of them had weapons that looked like knives, and others were ready with their sharp claws. _

_It looked as if they were getting taller and taller by the second. I looked down and realized I was sinking in the puddle of blood. I tried to rise but I couldn't. Eventually, I disappeared into the puddle. I fell and landed on my back. _

_I rose up to see me surrounded by darkness again. I stood up once again and started moving forward._

_"Hello?" I called out only to hear my voice in a distant echo. "Anyone here?" Still nothing but the echo._

_I noticed a glow up ahead. It looked to be blue but not a regular blue. It was more of an icy-blue. I started walking closer and saw a pair of eyes. "Umm, hello?" I said once again. _

_I was finally face to face with the eyes. I began reaching my had up towards them._

I shot up out of my sleep. I began breathing heavily. I sighed and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to go back. But when was it the right time? When should I go back? Is now the right time? Then it hit me. Down below the castle was a secret underground bunker filled with all types of potions and weaponry. And it just so happens there's a transportation potion. With this, I can travel back and forth. to whatever place I want. So I didn't have to go through any trouble and bother Snow and Sun. This was sure to work.

I removed the covers and hopped out of bed. I went into my closet and got out my sleeveless ruffle white blouse and some pants with ruffles on the bottom to match. The belt was gold and had a blue topaz gem in the middle. I put on my golden slippers and headed for the door.

I slowly opened the door peeking cautiously from side to side making sure no one was coming down the halls. The ghost was clear, so I quickly sprinted down the left hallway. I tried to make little noise as possible. I opened the door to the end of the hall and soon I was in the main hallway. Up ahead was a door that lead to the bunker. I walked towards it and opened the door. Down below were stairs that made a curve leading to the bunker. I flew down avoiding the stairs. Soon, I reached the door to the bunker. I grabbed hold of the door and pushed it open. The door made a squeak as it opened up.

I walked in slowly taking in my surroundings. All around me were chemicals, potions, and tools. On the shelves on the right there were weapons made by the finest engineers. And on my left were potions. I headed for the left shelf and quickly searched for the transportation potion. I figured it was under _T_ so I looked at the potions between s and v.

Finally, I came across it. It was in a round glass container color was a magenta color. I held it with both hands as I stared at its unfamiliar presence. I opened the bottle and watched as a sparkle and a bit of smoke released itself from the bottle. I poured a little into my hand and lifted it to my face. I drank the potion and waited for its effect to kick in.

All around me was a glow of the same color as the potion. Yes! It worked! Now all I have to say is..."Take me to the forbidden horizon."

In a flash I was quickly transported to the other side of the horizon. I looked around at the sudden change in scenery. "Wow!" I said in surprise. "This stuff really works. Now all I had to do was find that man. But, where do I look? Do I follow the same trail? No the blood probably dried up by now. Do I go back to the tree? No I doubt he's there. What it I_ Suddenly, I was surrounded.

I looked in every direction to see a crowd of ugly-looking creatures were surrounding me. Just like in my dream. _Demons?_ I thought to myself. They growled at my every move. I couldn't move one muscle. I was trapped. Had I just made a mistake. No! I'm not going to go down like this. I had to at least try. I got my hands up and balled into fists. My hands then began to glow a bright white. I was ready. But before I could make I move, one of the demons cried out in pain. In the far back I could see a demon had been cut in half. But, who could have done that?

Suddenly, I saw a red flash. It went straight to a group of demons; giving them the same faith as the first. One by one, the red flash dashed through all of the remaining demons. Blood was everywhere. I've never seen so many blood.

The red flash settled in front of me. It was a man! The man had white silver hair that fell in his eyes. He was wearing a red jacket revealing his toned body. In his right hand was a big flashy sword that explained all why the demons were getting slashed. I looked closely and saw that his eyes were an icy-blue color. My eyes widen. Could he be...?

"Hey," he said raising his bloody hand.

**_Alright! I updated! Like it so far? Hope u did. Review all u want! Im good with all. Lol. cant w8 to make the next chapter. :)_**


	7. Chapter 6: I'm Not Afraid of Him

**_Wow! this is pretty cool! A lot ov ppl lyking the story. Thats good! :) lol. So in return Im updating. YAY! Hope u enjoy. :)_**

Chapter 6:I'm Not Afraid of Him

I stood there unable to move. My mouth was slightly open. My blue-green eyes wide; not in horror, just in awe. Right before me was a demon. A real demon. But he wasn't as I expected him to be. He was tall, strong bodied, and stable. He stood proud with his big sword in his hand. despite all the blood, I couldn't help but stare at his handsome face. I took a look at his eyes. They were icy-blue; just like the ones I saw before.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He said and gave a pur imitating a cat. His actions snapped me out of my gaze and I began turning bright red.

"Oh! Umm, sorry. I'm... Rinna." I held out my hand and introduced myself. He looked at my hand then he grinned. He took my hand and without warning, he sniffed it.

"You smell like strawberries and pizza. I like," he said. I gave a surprised look at his action. Did he really just _sniff_ me? But then again, he said I smelled like strawberries... and oddly pizza?

"Oh! Where are my manners?" He released my hand and put it sincerely on his chest. "Name's Dante."

"Dante?" I repeated. "That's a nice name," I complimented.

"Thanks. So what brings you here?"

"Well...I came to do some investigating," It wasn't really a lie. I did come to find him after all.

"Really?" he said as if he were fascinated. "What ya investigatin'?"

"Umm, well. I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? And who might that be?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"He's not human. I figured that out..."

"Mhm, go on."

"He's tall. I saw red. And some blue. And some silver."

"Ugh huh?"

"Yeah. Know anyone like that?"

"I might be able to point you in his direction." Without warning, he took out two twin guns and aimed them in my direction. I couldn't help but scream and duck my head. He pulled the trigger and began firing. He moved his arms in a weird pattern. Finally, he finished his random shooting. He put his guns away and walked towards me. He headed for a nearby bolder where his bullets hit. He stood near his "work of art" and turned towards me. Right beside him was an arrow pointed towards his head.

He raised his arms and said,"Here I am!"

I stared at him. His silver hair blowing in the wind. His dropped his arms by his side.

"So it was you," I stood there; eyes wide.

"You don't seem to happy about it," he said.

"Oh no! It's not that it's just..." My eyes finally lowered. Before I knew it, he was right beside me. He stared into my eyes. I could have sworn there was a gleam in his eye.

"You don't have to say anything. You're presence is good enough. It get's kinda lonely when you're constantly fighting off demons. Especially when you're far from home." He gave a down look; making it seem like he was homesick.

"You mean... this isn't where you live?"

"HELL NO! My home is back on Earth. I live in a big building called Devil May Cry. Came up with the name myself." He smirked and flipped his bangs out of his eyes.

"Wow! Well then, why are you here in a place like this?"

"Well, somebody's gotta finish the job. I'm sure you've heard of the ancient Sparda; though your people might not be to fond of him. He created a hell gate to keep all demons separated from the human world. But, seems like my old man's gate didn't last very long."

"You're his son?" I said with amazement.

"Mhm. His second son. I have an older twin brother named Virgil. But anyway, the hell gate is breaking and there isn't much time left before the demons are completely loose and enter the human world. Thousands of people will be killed. I figured I start from the source of the problem and handle it. But it's getting harder every minute."

"The hell gate is here somewhere?" My voice shuddered a bit.

"Yes. And there isn't much time before its completely broken." I looked down and hung my head low. I needed to take this all in. More importantly, I was standing before a son of Sparda! But there's danger about. Maybe there's a way I can help. I don't know if I'll do any good to the situation but, its worth a try.

"How about I help you?" I burst out before I could stop myself.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't wanna put anyone at risk. Especially someone as pretty as you." He smirked again.

I began to blush. It wasn't the same as when Fang made me blush. Dante's way was more different. In a good way so to speak. "I know, but I can be of great help! I'm pretty good with fighting. How hard can it be?"

He gave me an unsure look but shrugged it off and said,"Well alright. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will,"I nodded.

"Demons can get pretty hungry for girls like you," he winked.

I turned red again. But, I kinda liked it.

**_I know! Im sorry! Ive been really busy! Dont be mad. But I hope u liked it. :)_**


	8. Chapter 7: Getting to Know You

**_Hey guys! Sup? Yea... ik i havent updated in like forever.. or close to forever.. but i had alot ov stuff on my mind. Like... GRADUATION! I FINALLY MADE IT! Now I hav all summer to write this! Lol. Any way, I hope u enjoy this chapter. :)_**

Chapter 7: Getting to Know You

Dante and I stopped by a near by river to rest. We've been walking and talking for a while now. I've really gotten to know him better. And the same with him. I told him a was a princess that lived beyond the other side of the horizon. That I just turned eighteen and it won't be long until I take over the throne. He began joking around and calling me your heinous after I mentioned me being a princess.

We sat down near the river. The river strangely had a color of red in it. Sort of like... blood! I turned to face Dante. "Hey, what's with this river? It looks like..."

"Like blood?" he finished my sentence.

"Y-yeah!"

"That's what it is. This river's contaminated with demon blood. I wouldn't drink it if I were you." He smirked.

"Don't worry, I have no intention in that," I assured him. Silence filled the air once again. All I could do was stare up at the sky. I noticed how menacing it looked. The sky filled with blood-red and gray. The clouds were dark and black. I wasn't used to this kind of sight. But I wasn't as afraid as I used to be. Was it because I wasn't alone anymore? Or was it_

"So who was that guys I saw with you last time" I heard Dante say.

I whipped my head around. "Oh, that's Fang... my fiancé." I lowered my head a bit. I began staring at the ground below.

"You're getting married to him?!" his eyes widen.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well you don't seem to happy about it."

"Is it showing?"

Dante gave a chuckle. Then he stiffened and leaned in close to me. He stared into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare back. His eyes spoke to me. They were so beautiful; unlike any other I've seen.

"Do you love him?" he finally spoke. Those words shocked me. My eyes flinched and weakened. I felt something wet; there were tears falling.

"No," my voice shuttered.

"Then why go through with it?"

"Because..." I paused. I knew I did't have a real answer. All this is because of my father. But blaming him wouldn't count as a valid answer.

"Because of my father."

Dante sighed. "Look I know I just met you and all, but I know you're way too smart and beautiful to let someone run your life. You've got to atleast talk to him."

Dante's words brought a small smile to my face. "Thank you... Dante." I began whipping my tears.

Dante smiled back at me. Dante might have been a demon, but he had the heart of an angel.

_**Yea, yea, short chapter... Ill make another soon K? :) hope u enjoyed.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Battle 1

_**Hey guyz! How ya been. Been alittle busy catching up on things. And I needed a little time to think about the story... still nothing. Lol. But, Im going to try and c wat i come up with. Hope u enjoy. :)**_

Chapter 8: Battle 1

After our break, we began making our way towards the hell gate. We've walked many miles and so far we've haven't come across any demons. I was starting to worry me. I could tell Dante was suspicious as well. The stiffness in his walk and followed by tension in his shoulders. And the fierce look in his eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if any demons were afraid to come our way. I couldn't help but stare at him from the corner of my eye. His appearance was breath-taking.

"So... anything else I need to know?" I tried to break myself out of my gaze.

"Not really," he said as we continued our journey. "Though you might wanna stay away from any demons with sharp objects. They tend to be a bit tricky."

I nodded in return. I didn't really mind them being so dangerous. I was actually looking forward to coming across a demon. All the danger and excitement. Being the princess and all I never really been anywhere or seen anything. I've been living peacefully beyond the kingdom; my own room, my own toys. It's been... kinda lonely actually.

Just as a tear was about to shed out of my eye Dante stopped in front of me, causing me to bump into him. He held his arm i front of me as if he were shielding me.

"Dante?... What's wrong?" I tried to see around his muscular arm.

"Demon scum..." I heard him say in a hushed tone. His expression grew more intense. A red aura formed around him. On the right of him formed a red light that soon formed into a sword. I got a full view of his famous sword. The details ominous yet amazing. I've never seen any sword like this, yet it fit him so well.

Suddenly a rumbling sound appeared. The ground began to shake. Losing my balance I grabbed onto Dante's arm for support. He on the other hand, stood proud and strong. He didn't move an inch! Up ahead I could see what looked to be a dust cloud. It was heading our way! It looked like it could be from a stampede. The cloud finally reached us. Soon we were surrounded by herds of demons. Some had really sharp knives and weapons; the ones that Dante mentioned earlier, and others had sharp claws and fangs.

We were cautious. We waited. "What now?" I asked softly.

"We fight!" Dante then charged forward towards a group of demons. He summer salted in the air and swung his sword about. I big slash formed from his sword cutting his target.

Standing there in amazement I realized I was left behind. I quickly rose from my feet and flew to the sky. I had a full view of the monstrosity below me. My expression grew serious and my eyes began to glow a bright white. I clenched my fists and held them up to my chest. A white aura surrounded me. I took a deep breath and rose my hand. With great force I shot a white light from my hands and aimed for the demons. One by one their numbers were decreasing.

I moved my hand around aiming for any remaining demons. Below I could see Dante still fighting. He jerked and swayed and swung his sword about. He was a natural. He made it seem so beautiful. His flow of movement.

Finally our work was done. I landed gently onto the ground. My eyes returning to their original color. Dante appeared before me. "For a dainty damsel you sure can kick ass."

I laughed. As soon as I was about to make a come back I noticed he had a scrape on his chest. "Your bleeding," I said.

"No need the worry, I heal fast." I could already see the cuts shrinking. There was more about him that I never knew. Come to think of it there is a lot to find out about him. What am I even doing here?! I just met this guy! But I can't help my self. I have to know more. There's just something about him. I don't know what it is.

We stopped and took a seat by some boulders. "You seem tired," Dante said.

"Huh?" I replied. Guess I was tired.

"You know you can go back if you want. I don't wanna keep you."

"Oh no, I'm fine," I assured him.

"I seriously doubt that," he leaned closer to me. "You should go back. Besides you can come back here anytime right?"

I nodded. "I guess..." Than I remembered the potion I brought. "Yeah, your right. I guess I could use a break," I stood up and took out the potion.

"So I'll see you later?" I said a bit disappointed that I was leaving.

"I'll be waiting," he said, his hair waving in his eyes.

I turned and waited for the potion to take effect. Soon I was back home.

**_Ok! hope u guys enjoyed that. Srry I took so long. My parents took top my lap away. XD hope u liked it._**


	10. Chapter 9: Waiting

**_Woo! Im doin another chapter! Cause I luv u guys! XD lol. But anyway, this chapter might be focusing on Dante. I try to do both sides to the story from Dante's and Rinna's point of view. So lets see how this leads. Hope u like! :)_**

Chapter 9: Waiting

**Dante pov:**

_I ran my fingers on the blood stained blade of my sword. You'd call it a waste of time, but I call it the desire to keep me from dying of boredom. Its only been a few hours since Rinna left my side and I'm already going crazy! I could continue my journey by myself, but that's no fun. Besides, she said she'd be back. She gave me her word. And I promised her I would wait._

_I scratched the back of my head to ease my irritating itch. I was having a hard time staying still. How the fuck do people do this? It's so... EWW! I can't stand it! _

_Just as I was about to stand up I stopped myself. I placed my hands on my head. Whoa there buddy! You're gettin' a bit to worked up over a girl. I tried to reason with myself. Now she said she'd be back. All you gotta do is... wait. I tried to relax myself. I took a deep breath and slouched down on the rock I was sitting on. In my mind I heard the sound of a ticking clock. I imagined time going by. Too slow for me. Just four seconds letter my mind made up, I stood up and said, "That's it! Fuck it, I'm seeing her!"_

_I grabbed my sword and held it high. I concentrated my energy and slashed a portal through the air. I took a sneak peek at my destination. I smirked at the sight of angels flying and collaborating with each other. I over heard someone say something about an upcoming celebration at the castle. I figured this was what Rinna was talking about. I'm sure she wouldn't mind an extra guess._

_I jumped through the portal. I felt my stomach to make sure I was still in one piece. I turned to see the portal closing behind me. I went on and continued my journey forward. _

_I knew I would have to keep myself hidden. I looked around and found a sewer near the ground. I removed the sewer lid and hoped in. I closed the lid behind me and went forth. As I leaped down I suddenly splashed in sewer water. My face cringed. "Ugh! What the **fuck**! She better be lucky, I don't this for just anybody." I continued on with an angry step._

* * *

"Don't you just love it?!" my best friend Luna held up an elegant white gown. There were stitched of silver along the edges and waist. And ruffles filled the bottom.

"Mhm, its amazing." I nodded.

"Oh, but its nothing compared to yours," she added."I turned my head to the direction of my closet. There inside hung an elegant white and gold gown. The belt a-lined with silver crystals and the bottom a few pearls here and there. The dress made me think of what I was about to accomplish here. 1, I'm finally old enough to take over the throne. 2, My coronation is in a few days. And 3, my wedding day is right around the corner! I held my head to take all of this in. I'm getting married?

"So, tell me about you and Fang," Luna said.

"Huh?" I said awaking from my deep thinking.

"You and Fang. What have you been up to?"

"Umm, well we..."

"Ooh! Do you guys have a you know," Luna hunched her shoulders to make infuses.

I just stared at her in confusion. She gave me an awkward expression followed by a devilish smirk. My eyes shot up and I jumped up only to have my wings hover me above ground.

"N-no! Luna! We don't have that type of relationship!"

"What?! I mean every relationship is bound to have a sex life."

"I know but... I'm just not ready to do that with him." I hung my head low.

Luna gave me a sympathetic look. "I understand. I mean its crazy enough that you're getting married and so quickly!"

That did it. That was the bomb that set me off. I hung my head again only this time I had tears coming through my eyes. I tried to had my sad face from Luna, but she must have saw a tear fall onto the floor and assumed I was upset.

"Hey, you okay?"

I shook my head in response.

"Hey, come on. Its going to be okay." She held out her arms and I willingly leaned onto her. She wrapped her arms tightly around me. This made me cry even harder.

Luna was like a second mother to me. Every time I would feel bad or cry she would always be around to comfort me. And this time I sure did need all the comfort I could get. I was going through major stress.

Luna then loosened her arms and I looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes. I gave a sniff and sat up straight whipping my eyes.

"Sorry I lost it there for a sec," I said pathetically.

"It's not your fault. It's always like this before weddings. Just think of it as early pre-wedding jitters." She gave a comforting smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah," I nodded. "But, can I be honest?"

"You can tell me anything."

Hearing this made me smile even bigger. I took a deep breath before I began my confession. "Okay. To be completely honest with myself... I don't really love Fang."

"Well then why go along with the wedding?"

"I don't know, it's because of my father. It will mean the world to him knowing I'm getting married to the next best thing."

"Look, I know whatever your father says goes, but sometimes you just gotta do what you feel is right. I mean it's not like he'll lock you in your room forever until he can find a suitable guy for you that you like."

"Well I don't know, father can be a little... 'pushy' sometimes."

"Point taken. But whatever you decide I'm all for it."

"Thanks Luna." I then took a look at my window. I could see the Sun bright and golden, like a big golden lemon drop. Just then I remembered something. Someone actually. _Wonder what Dante's doing _I thought to myself. Well whatever he's doing I'm sure he's safe and sound waiting patiently for me to come back

**_Well. it been a while hasnt it.. LOLsorry to keep you waiting. I still gta do y other story too. Well hope u liked this chapter :)_**


End file.
